heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
ORBITAL BEAT
ORBITAL BEAT is one of the tracks sung by Zwei Wing in the first season of Senki Zesshō Symphogear. It was later sung by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki in the second season. Audio Original Zwei Wing Ver. ZABABA (Kirika and Shirabe) Lyrics |-|Kanji = Now praying for your painful cry... Fu- uh yeah ...Fly 幾千億の祈りも やわらかな光でさえも 全て飲み込む 牢獄(ジェイル)のような 闇の魔性 カルマのように 転がるように 投げ出してしまえなくて 今私らしく駆け抜けて 届け届け 高鳴るパルスに 繋がれたこの Burning heart 強く強く 心のシリウスをただ見つめる この闇を越えて 絡み付くようなノイズも 凍りつく静寂さえも 全て掻き消す 賛美歌(キャロル)のような 君の鼓動 裏切るより 傷つくより 穢れなく生きたかった そんな夢を今は眠らせて この手この手 重なる刹那に 砕かれた Paranoia 熱く熱く 奏でる記憶でリフレインしている 命の向こうで For love uh 涙はもういらない 輝くことさえも 夢をいだくことさえも 宿命のような 貴さは義務を伴う―\ノブレス・オブリージュ―\ 激しくなれ Voice & Soul いつか いつか 想い 届け とぎれとぎれ オルゴールのように 儚げなこの Beating heart 遠く遠く 孤独のシリウスをただ見つめる Ah 果てない旋律 (Ah メロディ) 羽ばたいたこの Burning heart (Burning heart 届け) 強く 強く 戦う この胸に響いている (奏でるまま) この闇を越えて |-|Romaji = Now praying for your painful cry... Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly Ikusen oku no inori mo Yawarakana hikari de sae mo Subete nomikomu JEIRU no youna Yami no mashou KARUMA no youni Korogaru youni Nage dashite shimae nakute Ima watashi rashiku kake nukete Todoke todoke Takanaru PARUSU ni Tsunagareta kono Burning heart Tsuyoku tsuyoku Kokoro no SHIRIUSU wo tada mitsumeru Kono yami wo koete Karami tsuku youna NOIZU mo Koori tsuku seijaku sae mo Subete kakikesu KYARORU no youna Kimi no kodou Uragiru yori Kizutsuku yori Kegare naku ikitakatta Sonna yume wo ima wa nemurasete Kono te kono te Kasanaru setsuna ni Kudakareta Paranoia Atsuku atsuku Kanaderu kioku de RIFUREIN shiteiru inochi no mukou de For love uh Namida wa mou iranai Kagayaku koto sae mo Yume wo idaku koto sae mo Shukumei no youna NOBURESU OBURIIJUU Hageshiku nare Voice & Soul Itsuka Itsuka Omoi Todoke Togire togire ORUGOORU no youni Hakanagena kono Beating Heart Tooku tooku kodoku no SHIRIUSU wo tada mitsumeru Ah Hatenai senritsu (Ah MERODI) Habataita kono Burning heart (Todoke) Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Tatakau Kono mune ni hibiiteiru (Kanaderu mama) Kono yami wo koete |-|English = Now praying for your painful cry... Fu- Ooh yeah ...Fly Even the thousands of millions of prayers, even with the warm light Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything. Like karma, like tripping You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you, And so I become true to myself and run right through. Reach, reach to the speeding pulse Of our connected burning hearts. Strongly, strongly just gazing at the Sirius of the heart, I will overcome this darkness. A noise that seems to tangle together, and even a freezing silence Everything is like a carol. Rather than betraying, rather than hurting Your heartbeat. I wanted to live purely. Let me sleep now with that dream. In the moment we connected hands, We smashed paranoia. Hotly, hotly the memories I play Refrain Beyond fate. For love Ooh I don't need tears anymore Even to shine, even to embrace my dream Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate. Become passionate, my Voice & Soul Someday, someday let these feelings reach you. Pause, pause like a music box, My fleeting, beating heart. Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius, Ah, endless melody (Ah, melody) You flew to my burning heart. (Reach my burning heart) Strongly, strongly I will fight. Echoing in my heart, I will overcome this darkness. Category:Songs Category:Symphogear Songs Category:Duets